Minnesota Is Very Wild
by NenaFury
Summary: While the boys desperately try to get to a championship game, Camille tries to get Kendall to admit he likes her.
1. Chapter 1

**Minnesota Is Very Wild**

**Please Note:** I am not a very hardcore hockey fan, at all. I only know about the Washington Capitals and my knowledge of the game is very limited. (#52 Mike Green!) So please don't get mad because I know nothing. This will probably be a **three** shot (: Also, I like pictures so there's a picture of the dress Camille wears in this chapter on my profile.

**Summary: **While the boys desperately try to get to a championship game, Camille tries to get Kendall to admit he likes her.

**Disclaimer: **Well, I own nothing at all. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. And that's it. Kendall is adorable and I don't own his adorableness (: And I wish I owned Mike Green but he's his own person (:

----**Chapter One: The Apocalypse **

"What are you guys doing?" Katie asked as she watched her older brother and his friend's crowd around the laptop on one of the pool area tables. James tossed a flyer into the girls hand then quickly whipped back around to face the screen.

"Hockey Championships, why are you guys obsessing over this?" This time her brother turned around.

"Because little sister, the western and eastern champions are competing against each other and do you know who they are?" Not bothering to hear her guess Kendall continued. "They are our hometown the Minnesota Wild and the Washington Capitals. We have to get this game."

Katie looked down at the flyer in her hand. "You guys are aware that not only is the game in 6 days but Gustavo will totally not let you guys go and miss rehearsal. And did you guys even ask mom?" Kendall gave his sister an uneasy look, he obviously hadn't thought of those things. By the looks on his friends faces, neither had they. Carlos looked back down to the screen depressed but the upset was wiped off his face quickly when he saw something pop up.

"Guys! Oh my god! We got the tickets." He jumped out of his seat excitedly and the other boys followed suit. Katie waved the flyer in front of them to signal they still had problems but Camille appeared next to her before Katie could get the guys back under control.

"What's going –?" The actress couldn't finish her question because Kendall picked her up and twirled her in his happy state. She mouthed to Katie "What's going on?" but Katie couldn't answer.

"Kendall, could you please put me down. My dress is flying up so I'm flashing everybody." The sandy haired boy placed the girl back onto the ground and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, why are you guys so happy?"

"Well we got tickets to the NHL western and eastern championships."Kendall responded. "But they don't even have permission or a ride." Katie stated interrupting her older brother. The older girl stared in thought for a second but stayed silent.

"Thanks Katie." Kendall said begrudgingly. "Guys, what are we going to do? I have to go and so do you guys! The Wild hasn't been in the championships for the Stanley Cup in nearly six years." Carlos said in a moan.

James pushed back his ever present bandana and looked around. Logan chewed nervously on his straw while Carlos flipped his helmet in his hands. Obviously Kendall would be the one to think of a plan.

"Maybe Gustavo would let us go if he came along. We did buy ten tickets in case of an apocalypse. See, Katie we thought far ahead we just didn't think about important stuff."

Katie rolled her eyes and didn't say anything else about the championships. She didn't want to completely depress her brother.

"Whatever, anyway, Mom's at work so Camille is our babysitter. We're going to the mall. Bye." The younger girl started walking off. Camille held her phone in her hand and signaled to it.

"Any problems, text me or call me. We'll be back soon and I'll bring dinner." The teenager followed the younger girl quickly which made her blue mini dress flap behind her.

"Babysitter? Does your mom think we're nine?" James asked Kendall who wasn't really listening. He was thinking about how his upper body now smelled like sweet strawberries. Carlos dropping his helmet pulled him back to reality.

"Let's get back to brainstorming boys because the game is in less than a week, and we are going to this game, that is so not a question." He pulled out his chair and started thinking and watched his friends do the same movements.

Have you ever been completely confused about who to like? Camille had always known who she wanted until Logan and Kendall. She'd liked how Kendall hadn't pushed her away and instead liked her quirky acting methods. She had become a friend to him. Logan had just been the one she'd seen first. That wasn't good basis for liking someone. Soon Camille realized Logan wasn't her type. He was way too logical. Kendall was outgoing and creative. Sure, his ideas weren't always smart but she had to support him if not for his soft smile but for his sweet words.

Still, the boys continued to think she liked Logan even when she would barely talk to him, unless absolutely necessary. Her problem was trying to prove she liked Kendall. He had to like her didn't he? He often called her at 2 in the morning because he knew she was always reading or running lines. Someone wouldn't do that if they didn't like that someone would they? At least that's what the movie _He's Just Not That Into You_ says. But it also says if he wants to date you, he'll make it happen.

"Camille! Are you listening?" Katie asked loudly. They were at the Palm Woods mall inside the Forever 21 dressing room. Katie was asking Camille's opinion on the dresses she was trying on. Camille had answered every single one, except a truly disgusting sweater, with a monotone "it's nice".

"It's nothing Katie. And I think you should go with the green sundress. It's the prettiest." Katie eyed her babysitter suspiciously but went to retrieve the green sundress and followed Camille to the register. Camille had nicely offered to pay simply stating she was an only child and wanted to think for an hour that she had a little sister she could spoil. The second they were out of the brightly light store Katie latched onto Camille's manicured hand.

"Cam, come on tell me what's got you stuck in your head." The two walked into Aeropostale and stopped next to the denim shorts.

"Nothing, it's just about boy things. It's nothing." "So it's not about your obvious crush on my brother?" Camille's acting skills couldn't hide her puzzlement. How had a nine year old figured it out so quickly and none of the boys had? Katie knew she was right so she decided to let Camille sweat for a bit.

"These shorts would look great on you." The younger girl handed the sixteen year old a pair of blue plaid shorts then shoved 3 more color options into the actress's hand. Katie then pushed Camille towards the changing room. As Camille half whispered questions about all the signs through the door and how Katie could had known, all Katie had responded with was asking if she could see the shorts and if they looked good. Camille finally got Katie to talk after buying the blue and the green plaid shorts. The girls were sucking on popsicles when Katie finally answered one of the questions.

"It's obvious because you always sit next to him, you always go along with his crazy plans with no questions asked, and you always go to him when you want to run lines. And if he's not available you go through it yourself rather then ask one of the other guys. And by the way, I have no idea what you saw in Logan. He's way to down to earth for you. You need my wacked out brother."Camille licked the dripping grape ice and smiled.

"I guess that's your way of saying you want me to date your brother."

"I want you to marry him. All the other girls he picks are so annoying. They only care about how they look and how they look next to him. It's like with the Jennifer's. In theory they're okay but if they got together with my brother I would kill myself and them. You're like the only girl who dresses completely girly but has a boy personality. Plus, you're completely cool" Camille couldn't help but pull Katie to her and put her head on top of the little girl's own. When they were paying for a magazine at the bookstore the woman at the counter even asked if they were sisters. Camille had answered, saying they were sisters in law.

The boys had moved upstairs to their room because the manager had kicked them out of the pool, again. They were gathered at the huge dining table with Kendall sitting at one of the head chairs. Carlos sat on his left while James and Logan were both off to the right. They were throwing out completely farfetched ideas when Camille and Katie burst through the door each holding 2 huge bags of Five Guys burgers and fries. The guys rushed to grab the bags and were about to tear into them but Camille stopped them with a yell.

"Stop! No one eats until all of you wash your hands." The boys all crowded around the kitchen sink while Katie and Camille set the burgers around the table and put a stack of fries next to them.

"I put your burgers in no order, just find your burger and sit down. You guys can switch seats if you want."

Carlos' burger turned out to be at the head chair with Logan and James on his left, Katie in front of him, and Kendal and Camille to his right. Camille would be lying to say she didn't put her burger next to Kendall's just so she could sit next to him. Everyone started chewing but Katie decided to tell everybody the other bomb Camille had told her.

"You guys will never believe this, but Camille may have the answer to your problems." All the boys whipped to look at her but it was Kendall's soft look that made Camille's face heat up. Camille started explaining while looking at her hands then she looked up confidently.

"First, the mom won't let you guys go unless it's for business and if Gustavo is along for the ride. I called in a favor from my friend who works in advertising. They're looking for a group of boys to shoot a promo to be the next professional hockey players as sort of a NHL promotional thing. She told me a couple weeks ago but I only remembered after you guys told me today about the championships. They're still searching so I sent photos of you guys today and they accepted within like a minute. It's up in Chicago but its being shown the next day, in Minnesota at the championship game, they're waiting till the last minute because I told them you were musicians and were able to handle the pressure. All you guys really have to do is shoot a couple goals and tease each other. Its stuff you guys do every day only it's being filmed." She glanced around at the eyes staring trying to avoid Kendall's hazy green ones.

"Wait, why will Gustavo let us go?" Kendall asked next to her ear.

"Well, he wants' to put you guys on the map and everyone in Hollywood knows the best way to do that is to do some background commercial acting so it'll be like the public has seen you before and they'll have already liked you. It's a tried and true method. And your mom will let us go because it's for work."

Carlos jumped out of his chair and smothered the actress in a hug. "Thank you so much, Camille. I love you right now. I could kiss you." Camille giggled happy that at least one of them agreed with her idea.

"Please don't, your mouth is completely covered in mustard and I hate mustard." He nodded his head and pulled away but Camille's dress wasn't lucky enough to miss out on the yellow yuckyness. Right on the front was a stain. It stretched from the elastic tube top to nearly her collarbone. Nearly any other girl would scream angrily but Camille just wiped the mustard off her skin.

"Camille, how can we ever thank you?" Logan asked gratefully. Camille smiled to her right at Kendall who looked back shyly.

"I know you guys bought ten tickets for some weird reason so I want to go with." Kendall was genuinely surprised.

"You want to go with us? Really?" "Yeah, you guys don't know this but I'm a Cap's fan." The boys groaned outwardly interrupting her. "Yeah mope and groan but I was born in DC and Cap's blood runs threw me. Plus, I've been in love with Mike Green since I first saw him in '01. So can I come?"

Kendall exhaled and casually tossed his arm around her shoulder.

"Of course you can come along but you will be in the presence of Minnesota fans so you might feel out of place." Katie tossed her trash away and was about to go to her room but she said something shocking over her shoulder. "Make that one less Minnesota fan because I'm switching over. Camille showed me a picture of Mike Green and I must say he is attractive."

Kendall shook Camille and almost pulled her out of her seat. "You brainwashed my sister. That's it; it's on Little Miss Hollywood." He pulled her closer and Camille almost fainted at the scent of Dove soap and oddly, apple pie. The rest of the night was spent watching _The Break Up_ on TV until Ms .Knight came home. She smiled warmly and almost laughed seeing all of the boys asleep on the couch. She didn't notice the oversized black plaid button down her own son had offered to the actress as an apology for the mustard though. The group had deiced earlier they needed an extra day to ask permission and to work out some details so Camille promised she'd be there bright and early. Partly because that was when Ms. Knight left for work and partly because that's when scheming would start. The actress didn't want to leave the apartment but she had too, and for a split second she thought about her and Kendall really being together rather than a fake idea in her head. Sure, he pulled her close at dinner but he sat away from her during the movie. What was up with that? She figured she'd find out in the morning. Camille went to sleep that night dreaming of apple pie and an adorable smile while Kendall dreamt of a strawberry grove and a soft giggle. And yes, like all other clichés Camille slept in Kendall's shirt.

**That's chapter one. (: So, I hope that wasn't awful. I haven't really written in some time but Big Time Rush struck me and this idea was too good to pass up. And it's Kendall and Camille all the way, even though Nick is trying to pair Erin Sanders with another Logan. They didn't count on the chemistry that Kendall and Camille obviously have. Okay, I'm rambling like the teenage girl I am (: Anyway, criticism is well liked so go ahead. Tell me what you thought. Or tell me about your cat but still review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Note: Big** thanks go out to **Audrey, tomfeltonlover1991, baby blue eyes10, and Temari's Angel **for reviewing the first chapter. (: Also, _italics_ are people's thoughts, it's either Camille or Kendall's. (: And also please don't be mad that this chapter has no real plot furthering, just a filler for the good stuff. **Enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: **You can see the previous chapter for the official "I own nothing" bit. In this chapter I own nothing but my love for Psych and Shawn Spencer (: Psych isn't mentioned at all in this but I was watching it while I was typing so yeah. (:

**----Chapter Two: Chocolate Chip Pancakes.**

Camille's dream consisted of her and Kendall sitting in a bakery laughing about really nothing, but they both enjoyed every minute. Like most of her dreams, Camille usually had multiple different situations in her head as she slept. The one she had when it happened was a wedding scene. It wasn't her and Kendall's as she would've liked, but it was Ms. Knight and Gustavo's. Sure, it was just weird but Camille did admit Gustavo and Ms. Knight might look cute together. She and Kendall had just finished (playfully) shoving cake into each other's face when he leaned forward. Camille's breath caught in her throat. This was the moment when he would kiss her. It had to happen, it just had to. A banging sound broke through the wonderful image. Camille opened one eye and figured out it was her door. She would've called her father to answer it but he was in Florida researching orcas, killer whales, for two weeks; as he was a research zoologist. The actress fell out of bed but landed on her feet. She reached for the first blanket she could grab, pulled it around herself and ran for the door.

You know those moments where something completely ironic happens and you just have to laugh? Camille wasn't laughing when she opened the door to see a smiling Kendall. Of course, it had to Kendall. It couldn't be the manager or the room service guy, it had to be Kendall. Sure, she wasn't unhappy to see him but she would've liked to at least be dressed nice when the object of her affections appears in front of her. She hadn't even showered. Kendall didn't seem to care she looked messy. He stared at her face.

"Hey Cam, nice Snuggie." He grinned adorably while Camille's face changed color. At least the oversized sleeved blanket covered his shirt. If sleeping in someone's shirt; and you're not dating that person isn't creepy then she didn't know what was.

"Don't mock the Snuggie. It's wonderful despite its awkwardness." She pulled the dragging bottom part up and smiled to make her point. He leaned onto the door frame and rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Sure, it's up there with the cool looking but not useful hamburger phone. Anyway, mom wants to know if you'll make us breakfast or if we start fending for ourselves."

"Course I'll make breakfast. Not to brag but my chocolate chip pancakes are the bomb." His amazing crooked smile made her want to faint.

"Cool, well I guess I'll see you in a bit. Mom wanted your answer quickly. See you Cam." Kendall leaned forward for a second but walked backwards quickly. He gave her a nod and started jogging to the elevators. She closed the door and leaned against it.

_God, his arms are amazing. That black muscle shirt was like wow. Geez, how does he look good in the morning. I'd love to wake up next that for the rest of my life. A sweet grin and I'd never need some coffee._

Camille's crush attitude would've continued if not for the mirror in her bedroom. She took one look and started groaning. She was only slightly worried about what Kendall would think about seeing her at 7: 13 in the morning. She hoped a minor knot in her hair would be the worst. Instead her artificial straight hair looked dry and disgusting while smears of her unwashed off eyeliner were wiped across her eyes so much, she resembled a raccoon. A shower would be her best bet. At least she could look good while she made breakfast. Hopefully, her movie influenced idea wouldn't fail her. She was about to take off her, well Kendall's shirt, when she spotted her phone on her dresser.

_He could've called just texted me. Why'd he drag himself out of bed if he could've just punched a few buttons in? That had to mean something. Maybe he does like me. Or I'm just acting like Gigi, over thinking it. Gah, just keep calm Camille._

Camille showered quickly and applied her waterproof makeup. The boys had decided the night to before to spend the morning in the pool. She didn't plan to go into the water but last time she was with the boys near the pool. They started an impromptu splashing match, and Camille's makeup ran down her face in huge pools. Taking a chance she put Kendall's shirt over her orange bikini. She pulled on the blue plaid shorts and put on her flip-flops. She suddenly remembered today was Scheming Day. She grabbed the letter her friend wrote and was out the door in a hurry.

* * *

"Kendall, get out of the bathroom. I need to wash out this leave in conditioner before it makes my hair oily." The sandy haired boy opened the door a crack and yelled back at James.

"Sorry, James, I will definitely hurry my routine just so your hair can stay silky and wonderful."

"Really, thanks!" James replied completely missing the sarcasm. Kendall shut the door with a slam and re-combed his hair. He suddenly thought maybe his clothes weren't right.

_Oh no, I'm turning into James. I need to stop acting like him or I'll start checking myself out in the mirror sixty times a day. God, she looked so pretty this morning. How does someone manage to look angelic at such an early hour? I just wish she didn't like Logan. Well, maybe she won't like him if I show her how amazing I am. I just want Camille so bad._

Hearing Katie saying hi to Camille made Kendall knock over the large display of toothpaste that was stacked on top of the sink. He took a breath and walked out of the door and was almost knocked down by James racing to the bathroom screeching something about how if his hair is anything but glossy he'd decimate Kendall in the next two on two hockey game. He walked to the kitchen, the picture of confidence, but his coolness was stripped away when he tripped over a hockey stick that was left on the floor. He was sent flying to the ground and a huge bam echoed throughout the apartment.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Kendall looked up to see Camille's soft brown eyes looking at him. He tried to be smooth but of course the flirting gods worked against him. He tried to get off the ground but the puck was there to send him crashing down on the floor again. He looked up helplessly at Camille who giggled. She grabbed both his hands and helped him stand up. He pulled her into a hug and placed his head on top of hers.

"Your just klutzy today, aren't you? Camille said against his chest. He pulled away and nodded. He watched her greet James and Carlos and looked at his shirt on her. It overwhelmed her small frame but he thought it looked right on her. She'd only buttoned up the first couple so you could see the top of her bathing suit and the strings that wound around her neck.

_Geez, could those blue shorts be any shorter? They're just amazing. And my shirt! She's wearing it! And wow, that orange bathing suit is just wow. Great, she must totally think I'm staring at her boobs; I have to say something so she doesn't think I'm psycho._

"So you should start working on those bomb pancakes. I think I speak for all the guys when we say were starving." Camille glanced around to the boys who had all just bounced onto the orange sofa.

"Course, but first Katie will you like to be my assistant?" Katie agreed and the girls set about getting out all their supplies. Thankfully, Ms Knight left the, just add water, pancake mix because if not, there would've been a huge mess.

"Hey, Logan could you help me for a second. There's some math involved and math is not my strong suit." Camille asked over her shoulder.

_Wow, that's another thing we have in common. It's kind of weird we like so much of the same stuff. Wait, why is Logan smiling at her like that? He doesn't even like her that way. At least that's what he told me. I should've told him, I like her. I should tell all the guys. Those guys are like always flirting with her. They do it for practice. It didn't bother me when James put his arm around her last night because he doesn't like her and she doesn't like him. But Logan, she like kiss raped him three and a half weeks ago._

"Thanks Logan, hey Kendall you want to help me stir?" Camille smiled.

"No thanks Cam, I have to find my helmet. Hey guys you want to help me look?" He stared at the boys so hard they got the message that saying "no" wasn't an option. They followed Kendall into their shared bedroom and watched him flop onto his bed. They settled onto their own beds and waited until he told them why he dragged them into a secret meeting.

"I like Camille. There it is. Now, no mocking is necessary." Kendall said in a rush. They other boys looked around.

"She is hot." James commented. Kendall rolled his eyes, James always commented on a girl's looks above else.

"She's cool, a little quirky but she's nice. Plus, she's one of our friends." Carlos said.

"Quirky yes, you can handle her weirdness Kendall. So, when are you going to ask her out?" Logan got straight to the point. Kendall looked around the hockey memorabilia covered bedroom.

"I don't exactly know how. Plus, guys, our focus has to be on getting to that game, right now. Not my "thing" for Camille." The boys continued to speculate on Kendall's "thing" when they heard Camille call that the pancakes were done.

The boys sat like little kids at the table, excited about the sugary goodness. Camille placed three medium sized pancakes on each boy's plate; once again she held bias to Kendall. His were a little bigger and had more chocolate inside. Nobody noticed except Katie who held a smug look. The group ate their pancakes and talked about how they could get Gustavo to agree. They also decided that if they got the chance to go they'd also invite Tyler. Kelly wasn't coming to pick everybody up until 1 o'clock so the group relocated to the pool.

"Watch this dive Miss Hollywood." Kendall called to Camille. He flipped of the board into a small version of a cannon ball. He emerged from the pool with his hair sticking to his face and his body soaking wet.

The waiting went by quickly and the gang was upset to pile into the huge Range Rover with Kelly to take the trip to Rocque Records. Camille worked it so she got to sit next to Kendall, again. Nobody really spoke, with fear that someone would spill the beans before Gustavo even knew of the idea. The quiet gave Camille and Kendall time to think. And unbeknownst to both of them they were thinking very similar thoughts.

_Come on he has to figure it out. I didn't even get mad when he pulled me into the pool with him. It was fun to feel his skin like that._

_She's got to know I like her. I did a dive for her and I pulled her into the pool with me. It was so hard to let go._

Both turned to look at each other but the closeness wasn't expected. Kendall licked his lips hoping she wouldn't freak out if he tried to kiss her right now. Camille looked to his mouth and smiled. Maybe her dream would come true, in the car, surrounded with five other people. This wasn't the picture in her dream but it would work. They both jumped when Kelly stopped the car abruptly. They looked out of the window. Rocque Records red sign stared back mockingly, if a sign could mock you. It was basically saying "I'm **not** sorry for ruining your almost kiss because I am an inanimate object but you have to get out of the car of you'll both look like idiots". Kelly unlocked the doors and Kendall had no choice but to open his door. Once the group was out onto the ground they each looked at each other. Kelly was speed walking ahead. This was it; they had one chance to go to the game.

**There's chapter two. This has turned into a ****four**** shot. I would continue on but if I put everything down now I won't finish because I'll have no idea where to go from there. And that is the way in which I live my life and write my stories. None of you probably care. So this chapter is pretty much a filler but I just wanted Kendall's view to be shown. So next chapter will have Gustavo's appearance, I'm excited. (: And question: Who else thinks Gustavo and Ms. Knight would be cute together? Is it just me? (: **

**Exert from next chapter:**

"You want me to give up valuable rehearsal time so the dogs can shoot hockey pucks and laugh?" Gustavo worded it so it sounded rhetorical but his face said he wanted an answer. Camille took a breath and remembered why, or who, she was doing all this for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Note: **Hello! (: Moving on, **Big Thanks** go out to **baby blue eyes10, Audrey, Temari's Angel, and meNyou.2 for reviewing the last chapter. (: You guys are sort of kind of amazing. (: **And on Friday's episode the boys eavesdropped like I totally thought they would all along. Yes, I called it. I did not type it in as an afterthought, because seriously who doesn't eavesdrop? It's mandatory if you're a kid. (: And I don't know how long a flight from California to Minnesota is so…yeah. I'm just saying its five hours.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't sue me because I own nothing. I do however own a notebook and a pen. (: Yeah, that's depressing. I get to say I don't own Psych. (: Yeah, I worked it into my story. (:

-----**Chapter Three: Ear Licking Kissing**

The group moved down the hallway towards Gustavo's office where he usually waited for the boys to arrive. He was never patient with his waiting, but today he was meditating or "half sleeping" as Kendall said. Kelly cleared her throat to get him to know they had arrived. Gustavo opened one eyes and saw the large group staring back at him. He straightened his hat and picked up at piece of paper.

"I was just uh, thinking about a new song." Gustavo said trying to seem busy.

"Sure Gustavo but we want you to meet someone. This is Camille." Kendall moved aside to show the girl who was standing behind him. He pulled her close to his side as sort a protective measure.

"She actually really wanted to talk to you about something." Gustavo gave the whole group a look. Each of them looked shifty, except Kelly of course. She usually didn't care what the boys did.

"Well, nice to meet you Camille and sure let's talk. Kelly please take the dogs and the dog's little sister out." Kelly followed orders and shoved the five of them out. She stood back, knowing full well they were going to eavesdrop. She wandered off saying she was getting coffee and not to cry to her when they got caught.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that some advertising executives want to make a commercial of my dogs?" Gustavo had a look a pure disbelief on his face, a good change from his explosive behavior.

"Yes, they want to promote the championship game the next day and they've been searching for boys for nearly two months. They were going to pick other people but it would take forever for them to learn how to skate. Your "dogs" already know how to. You want to put them in the spotlight. It'll work. And they won't make fools of themselves because I'll teach them some acting pointers. We'd have to leave by Thursday because the commercial will be shot in Chicago on Friday. Then we hike on up to Minnesota the next day to watch the championships. We also scored tickets. And here's the official stuff, the advertising company wrote a letter that sounds really desperate because they think the guys will show a different side of hockey. Please, pretty please?" The ending pleases sounded childish but Camille hoped Gustavo would take pity on her.

"You want me to give up valuable rehearsal time so the dogs can shoot hockey pucks and laugh?" Gustavo worded it so it sounded rhetorical but his face said he wanted an answer. Camille took a breath and remembered why, or who, she was doing all this for.

"Yes, it would help me out too. And it would bring attention to Rocque Records. They agreed to stick a couple signs into the commercial."

"Why would I care to help you out?"

"Because I'm in love with Kendall and this whole scheme might make him like me back." Camille hadn't meant to say that but it sometimes helps to go for broke .She didn't expect Gustavo to nod his head. He looked off into space.

"You've got a good idea Camille, but does this scheme have anything to do with the fact that the boys purchased the tickets with my credit card? They thought I wouldn't notice."

"They're so dumb."

* * *

"Do you hear anything?" Logan asked. The boys were all crouched in front of the office door hoping to hear anything that would tell them if they were going back home for the game. James leaned harder against the door.

"Nope, Katie?" Katie had found a glass and was trying to use it like in the movies but it wasn't working. The door opened suddenly sending the boys falling into the doorway and leaving Katie standing there with a glass against her face. Gustavo gave them a look then left in search of Kelly. He yelled over his shoulder that the dogs had better be in the sound booth in fifteen minutes. The guys looked at Camille who looked like she had just ridden a rollercoaster, exhilarated yet relieved.

"Boys and Katie, we're going to Minnesota!" Camille happily announced. Everyone cheered happily and nothing stopped Kendall from picking Camille off the ground. He held his arms right below her back.

"Thank so much Cam. We owe you so much." He said into her hair. It smelled like chlorine and strawberries.

"It's okay, you don't owe me anything. I'm just so happy we're going." She said into his ear. She leaned back so her face was directly in front of Kendall's and only inches away; and she might've gotten her kiss if Gustavo's yell hadn't echoed through the halls.

"Dogs get into recording booth now! We've got serious work to do if we're going to pick up and leave by Thursday!" Kendall placed Camille back on the ground and followed his best friends to the booth. Camille had been grateful to the producer only minutes ago now she hated him, and she had a right now. He ruined her kiss! Katie and Camille had to get back to the Palm Woods so they left before Gustavo completely went crazy. Once they got back Katie insisted they start packing so Camille followed Katie into her room to help the girl pick what was coming on the short but important trip. She left promptly after Ms. Knight came home. She needed to do some work before she could leave for Minnesota. She would be busy filming for a guest role the rest of Tuesday and all of Wednesday. At least it gave her something to do rather than fall all over Kendall. It didn't stop her from thinking about him though.

--------------------------------Wednesday

The guest role was on a TV show Camille barely ever watched. It was about 2 brothers and one of the brothers having a son. Camille would play a girl that the son liked and in the end she'd have to kiss him. She wasn't nervous because it was just work but she couldn't help but think that she'd want nothing more but to just finally kiss Kendall. Her phone vibrated on the table while the hair stylist was doing her hair. She reached forward to find she had a text from Kendall.

**From Kendall: **hey. Where are you? Mom said you're busy today**.**

_**From Camille: yeah, I'm guest starring on this show. It's this weird comedy.**_

**From Kendall: **really? It's not something cool like Psych?

_**From Camille: nope. Nothing beats Psych. You know that's one of my favorite shows? (:**_

**From Kendall: **no way. mine too. Isn't it weird we have so much in common?

_**From Camille: sort of, but I like it. Gah! I'll text you back in a couple minutes. The kissing scene is next and the director wants it look like we actually like each other.**_

**From Kendall: **hold on, who are you kissing?

_**From Camille: his name is Angus.T. Jones. He's the kid on the show. He's cool. It was weird because the director was all "Camille! You're not into it." **_

**From Kendall: ** hmm. Was he you know, any good?

_**From Camille: haha. Why? Are you planning on kissing him anytime soon? He wasn't the worst in the world. He didn't lick my ear, so that's a plus.**_

**From Kendall: **no, well maybe. I'm kidding but wait, some guy has actually licked your ear? Eww. Was it on purpose?

_**From Camille: it was an accident. I think. He just wasn't that good.**_

**From Kendall: who is he?**

_**From Camille: can't tell. (: secret information. (:**_

**From Kendall: **seriously Cam? You're living me in the dark? Fine. Anyway, what time are you coming over tomorrow? I know we have a redeye flight but you should come over and help me pack.

_**From Camille: oh I should? Really? Okay, Kendall you have convinced me. I'll be over at noon. (:**_

---------------------------------------Thursday

Camille looked around the airport. It was surprising how busy the Los Angeles International Airport was even at seven pm. The group sat all around waiting, just waiting. Gustavo's impatientness made him have a tantrum but Ms. Knight calmed him right down by making him sit next to her. Kendall appeared next to Camille with a paper bag in hand. He dropped it right on top of the book she was reading.

"What is this?" She asked pulling it into her hands.

"It's an engagement ring. It's another way to get us on the map. Who doesn't love a good old fashioned underage marriage and pregnancy? You're going to have to pretend to be pregnant though." Kendall responded in mock seriousness. Camille opened the bag to find a glazed doughnut with chocolate frosting.

"You got me a doughnut? Thank you."

"You know most girls insist on rings and necklaces, your easy to please Cam. What are you reading?" He pulled the book from her grasp. That was another thing Camille liked about Kendall, he was direct and slightly pushy.

"_The Last Song, _what's it about?" Camille pointed to the summary on the book's flap.

"Why don't you read it? You know, the movie comes out the day after we come back? Well, the premiere happens on the Monday. And well –." Camille continued babbling about the premiere before Kendall placed the book back in her lap.

"Cam, I'll go with you to movie if that's what you're not asking." Camille's face turned a rosy color.

"Finally, I hate waiting!" Gustavo stood up happy that the plane was finally boarding. Gustavo insisted the group go first class because his argument was "I'm a 200 pound man. I am not going to fit in one of the couch seats". The group filed to the front of the plane and plopped down in their seats. Kendall pleaded with Katie to switch because at first Katie got to sit next to Camille and Katie didn't _only_ know about Camille's crush. She also knew about Kendall's crush on Camille. So Katie sat next to Tyler, Kelly sat with Logan while James and Carlos were seat mates. Gustavo and Ms. Knight or "Karen" as he recently started calling her, were behind everybody. Kendall pretended to not know where his seat was.

"Kendall, I think you're sitting next to me." Camille called out. The boy nodded and dropped down next to her.

"Cool, I'll have someone cool to talk too for like five hours, that's cool." Camille laughed but Kendall didn't get why.

"You used cool three times in one sentence." Camille explained.

_Wow, she probably thinks I can't even speak right. This is a disaster. I have to make conversation._

"You know what's weird? Gustavo and my mom are all close." Camille looked back to make sure and leaned closer to Kendall. Kendall wasn't sure what she was doing but leaned closer as well.

"I have to tell you a secret. But you have to promise not to tell Gustavo I told you. Pinky promise?" Camille stuck out her pinky and intertwined it with Kendall who agreed.

"Gustavo said he liked your mom, like he has a crush on her."

"Seriously, that's kind of weird."

"I know, if they got married. He'd be your step dad." Kendall pretended to gag. Camille laughed which made Kendall feel confident.

"Did he just like tell you that?"

"There might've been a reason. It's confidential the reason why so don't ask."

"Geez, Cam you're all holding out information on me."

"Fine, Taylor Lautner." Kendall looked confused at why Camille said the actor's name.

"Remember you asked who the really bad kissing was? It was Taylor Lautner. He was mess. I taught him good though." Camille said with a smile.

"So did you two like have a relationship?" Kendall asked hoping she said no. He wouldn't have felt threatened if the guy was just a guy she knew. But this was Taylor Lautner; he'd been dropping in on girl's fantasies ever since the trailer for New Moon came out. Seriously girls just want a glimpse of his wet shirtless self.

"No, we just knew each other when we were little. We were friends; I was just his first kiss."

"So you never liked him?" Kendall asked trying to act aloof, but Camille knew better.

"Nope, he's not my type."

"What is your type?" Kendall asked without looking at her eyes.

"Oh you know the normal. Blonde, nosy boy band leaders; who like Psych, and who make me laugh." Camille said looking out the window.

"Really, you know any?"

"Not really, you don't meet many in Hollywood. They usually come from Minnesota and they play hockey. What's your type?" Kendall smiled down at his lap.

"Also the average, you know. Brunette method actresses, who are quirky, and they usually go along with my really out there plans. They're usually born in DC and raised in Seattle but they hate coffee." Camille nodded with a serious face.

"You haven't let go of my pinky yet." And when Kendall looked down it was true. They're fingers were still intertwined. Kendall let go and leaned back with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure if all this was really happening so he closed his eyes hoping this night would never end. Of course, it eventually had to ,what with his mom whispering "go to sleep you have a busy day tomorrow" in his ear.

"Goodnight Kendall."

"Sweet dreams Cam."

**Voila! There we are. Chapter Three. I hope you enjoyed it. (: Who else missed Erin Sanders not being in Friday's episode? I did! (: And just to clarify because the ending even confused me when I was typing, Kendall and Camille did not reveal their feelings. They were just flirting. I just wanted to explain so nobody would be confused.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Note: **I do not know temperatures in anyplace but my own. So Chicago, Minnesota, and Seattle are all mysteries to me. I know it's really cold up in the north and I think Seattle, Washington is sort of cold and rainy. I mean in _Twilight_ Forks, Washington is wet and rainy all the time. No, I am not one of those twilight girls. The first book was more then enough. No offense hardcore twilight fans. But, is it really cold in Seattle? For my story purposes Seattle is wet and rainy and Minnesota and Chicago are freezing. But I also realized that the Stanley Cup and the hockey playoffs take place in May/June so wouldn't it be warm? Let's say in this world the hockey championships take place in March. Not in the summer but not in the winter.

**Thank You's: **My "please note" got to long so I'm thanking you reviewers here. **Baby blue eyes10, DarkElements10, cheyskyeenne, **and** klkelly. **You guys are WONDERFUL! (:

**Disclaimer: I was going to write some witty phrase that states I own nothing but I've found it's easier just to say I own nothing. (:**

---------------**Chapter Four:** **Future Ovechkin?** **I doubt it.**

"Cam, wake up you little sleepy head!" The actress cracked open one eye to see Katie pretty much bouncing on the hotel rooms carpet.

"What's got you acting like Bugs Bunny?" Camille asked, placing her hand on top of her head. She pulled off the covers and put her feet on the hotel floor. She looked around the room to find Kelly slumbering on the pull out couch. And Ms. Knight still asleep on the king size bed she had shared with Katie. Camille had been given the twin bed as Kelly stated she hated tiny beds and needed more room.

"Nothing really, I'm just excited to see Mike Green tomorrow. Did you feel this way when you first saw him?"

"Yeah, I think so. What time is it?" Camille sleepily asked then noticed Katie was fully dressed.

"It's almost six." Katie responded. Camille groaned aloud, she, the boys, and Gustavo were going to the commercial shoot in a half hour while Kelly, Ms. Knight, Katie, and Tyler were hanging back at the hotel to make sure everyone was packed to leave Chicago at promptly six pm. It would be a long two days for the gang. Camille shuffled to the shower and asked Katie to pick out clothes for her. Her head hurt way too much to think. The hot water made Camille's limbs warm up but it didn't stop her head, which was filled with all sorts of random thoughts from, calming down.

_That was weird yesterday or early this morning. That "your type" thing. That was weird. Would friends say that to each other or was it just harmless flirting to him? I mean, it's harmless when it's James or Carlos says those sorts of things. That's just their personality. Its weird coming from Logan but it's still harmless because he doesn't like me in that way. But with Kendall it's different. With Kendall it seemed genuine. And he did give me his sweatshirt when we got off the plane. Did that mean something or did he just feel sorry for me? I was really not expecting the cold air. I mean sure I'm from Seattle and it's rainy and cold but it's like a freezer here in Chicago and adding that wind makes it unbearable. And Kendall told me it's even colder in Minnesota. If we ever get married and decide to move from Hollywood, I am totally not moving up here. I'm such an obsessive psycho if I think about our marriage when I can barely muster up the courage to tell I like him in the way that's written in books._

Camille dried off and stumbled back into the room to find Katie sitting down on Camille's bad tapping her foot. That girl looked energized. Camille silently wished she was Katie's age again so she could always have energy. She spotted the jeans and blue t shirt and pulled those on. She pulled on her moccasins and looked around for Kendall's jacket. Not finding it in her backpack scared her, so she tore open her luggage in search of it.

"Wow, you're really, what was that word Mom used that one time, smitten over my brother. You're searching for his sweatshirt like a maniac." Katie pulled the jacket from behind her back and handed it to Camille who breathed a sigh of relief which Katie had to laugh at.

* * *

The commercial had the boys shooting goals in a deserted rink while proclaiming they were going to be the next big NHL stars, while images of Mike Green, Alex Ovechkin, Mikko Koivu, and Greg Zanon flashed behind them. And Camille was to walk by acting like the girl the guys were currently after. Then the words "_Before they were scoring goals and winning cups they were normal teenage boys" _would flash across the top_. _Gustavo liked the idea but he was still upset at other people telling the boys what to do. He felt like his dogs were someone else' dogs, and it bothered him. That's why at one point Camille had to jump in between the director and Gustavo to make sure a fight wouldn't erupt. She realized right then that Kelly was very good if not amazing at keeping Gustavo in line. Kendall skated by the railing where Camille was waiting. She'd already had her screen time and was texting Katie, to have something to do, so she wouldn't stare at Kendall like a stalker. He leaned on the railing and pulled off his helmet.

"Kendall, how do the girlfriends of the players stand it? I mean I know you're trying to support your man and all but this frequent cold air is killing me." Camille remarked as she walked closer to the ice.

"You'd be surprised at the amount of girls who used to wait in the stands for James. It was really bad. James was always getting distracted. We almost lost out championship game because one girl decided to flash him." Kendall pulled off his gloves and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay ew and what happened?"

"She got escorted from the building and was charged with indecent exposure." Camille tried not the laugh but her eyes gleamed with a smile.

"So any girls that that to you?" Camille asked looking behind Kendall. The boy smiled and shook his head.

_That's good because if they did I would their hair off._

"Nope, and even if they did I wouldn't be into it."

"Yeah right." Camille teased then reached over and pushed playfully him on the shoulder. He grabbed her hand with his hockey glove and held onto it. From anyone else's perspective they looked like a young couple in love. Kendall would've liked that label but he was just way too scared of what Camille were to say if she rejected him. He remembered she once said that dating in Hollywood is done on the covers of magazines. Its way to impersonal, and everyone speculates about everything. Camille even said she didn't mind that if they were saying nice stuff but sometimes the false things got to her. That's why she barely ever went on dates.

"Kendall, get over here! We have one more shot then we can go. You mom said we could go to _Panera_ if we get home in time." James yelled from the other side of the ice.

"I have to get back, you know." Kendall dropped her hand and skated backwards.

"Yeah, I know, I'll talk to you in a bit." Camille forced a smile on her face and watched him turn around in one swift movement. Was it worth all her time to try to get Kendall to ask her out? A voice in her head yelled out yes. She could ask him out herself. But what were to happen if he said no? Would they remain friends? Most friendships are left awkward and ruined because of the crush. Camille wondered why life couldn't be like in movies. When you could always tell what the next move were to. She had thought about a huge over the top display of affection but even that didn't fit her and Kendall's situation. They both had outgoing, sometimes off color, personalities that were mixed with a sense of privacy. She just didn't see Kendall singing a cheesy love song in front of the entire school. She imagined some sweet affectionate display that was in front of people but not the whole world. Did she really want that though? She relayed the entire thought in a long message to Katie hoping for some advice but unbeknownst to Camille, Katie had forwarded the entire message to Kendall.

**Sorry this chapter was short and not very informative. I didn't want to inculde the game yet so yeah, next chapter will be the game! So I'm a compulsive liar. I have been lying about the length of this story and that is not kosher. I thought two, maybe three, and even four. I'm thinking maybe two more long chapters because I can't bear to see this end. It would depress me. Anyway, I won't say how many more chapters. Just keep reading. And in case I forget to say this. You guys, you reviewers, and whoever is reading this. YOU ARE SO AWESOME. I love your nice reviews and that's what keeps me going. Its helps me remember why I love to write these stories, so keep it up. Thank so much. I would love to thank you personally but the problem of not knowing who you are keeps me from doing that. Sorry this got cheesy but I just wanted to put that out there. Thank you again. (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Note: **Please excuse the long wait. I wanted this chapter to be remarkable. I pray this won't be cliché. At first this was going to include a lot of girl drama but I figured no, this will not be another girl becomes jealous and then she gets over it. Those stories are good but I didn't want my story to go that route. Also, who has seen Mary Poppins? That movie was really wonderful. And guess what? Next week, I'm going to my first hockey game! It's a Washington Capitals game. I don't know who their facing but who cares. It's my first game! Please Enjoy Chapter Five!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Big Time Rush because I would make Kendall and Camille a couple rather than Camille chasing after Logan. It was okay when she was Quinn. **

**-----------------------Chapter Five: Stanley Cup Finals?**

Minnesota was cold. That's all Camille thought, at first. That was until Ms. Knight suggested the boys show everyone around their hometown. The group walked all around their town showing special locations like each of their old homes, their old schools, and all their old hangouts. Camille liked their town. It wasn't tiny like _Stars Hallow _in _Gilmore Girls _but it was reminiscent of that. It was small but the amount of places made it seem big city like. If the cold wasn't so bad Camille would've liked to live there. They had found their way to the park the boys had met at when they were 2 and it started all sorts of memories. The foursome retreated to the top of the slide where they had pretended they were kings. Everyone else went off in separate directions. Kelly and Gustavo made a business call while Katie and Tyler went down the creek. Camille sat on a swing and smiled at Ms. Knight who took the space next to her.

"You know Katie told me that you like Kendall." Ms. Knight's face was in a large grin that was directed at Camille. Camille had never seen someone who looked that positive. She also noted that Kendall had his mom's green eyes that mixed with a brown tint.

"She did?" Camille asked trying to not look embarrassed but it failed.

"Yeah, she told me all about you and Kendall. You've crushed on him for some time. You two finish each other's sentences but you're not disgustingly cute." It was weird to hear Ms. Knight so calm.

"Oh, I'm not sure what to say to that. "

"Camille, let me tell you something. I'm not all for my baby having a girlfriend simply because that girl will be taking his time. You know how I am with Kendall. He's my son and I love him deeply. But, I am glad that you might be that girl one day. You're smart and sweet. But, you're waiting for something. What you're waiting for has both me and Katie baffled. "Camille nodded and picked at her fingernails. Ms. Knight went on with her story.

"Waiting doesn't get you anywhere. It makes you crazy and sick. Trust me; I have 35 years of experience in waiting. Kendall might've told you this but his father left when he was five. It wasn't horrible but it was still hard. I've been looking for my soul mate but I'm waiting for the right person." Ms. Knight probably thought she was on Dr. Phil for a minute because she started rambling on how love isn't easy and something about protection.

"Ms. Knight, I think I understand." Camille said interrupting Ms. Knight before the monologue became too long.

"The moral is not waiting for what you want. Thank you darling. "Ms. Knight smiled and patted Camille's knee. Camille silently thanked god when Kendall came jogging over. She loved Ms. Knight but once you start talking about ways to prevent teen pregnancy the conversation kind of goes south.

"Mom, hi. I think you need to check out Carlos. He got a cut on his cheek." Ms. Knight's mother skill whipped into action and she quickly sprinted away.

"My mom didn't tell you embarrassing stories did she?" Kendall asked. He reached over and grabbed the chain on Camille's swing and she did the same to Kendall's chain after shaking her head. For a brief instant she remembered this was what happened on Hodgins and Angela's first date. Geez, Camille watched lots of TV.

"Oh, yeah, it included lots of stories about how you like to run around naked." Camille's serious voice made her laugh.

"Hah, you know you're so funny. You should do a comedy central show. "Kendall gave her an evil eye but the smile on his face canceled it out.

"Thank you, thank you. Anyway, oh my gosh, I forgot. Remember you told me about that weird top ten TV cutest couples list that you read? Well, I wrote my own." Camille reached down to her purse and pulled out a slightly crumpled up piece of paper with blue ink all over it. She leaned back up and handed it to Kendall who read with an amused look on his face. It was several minutes of silence as Kendall asked for a pen and quickly scribbled in his own commentary to the list. The paper was passed back to Camille and she had to laugh at all his comments.

_Top Ten TV Couples: A List Made by Camille! (: _**With Commentary by the coolest guy EVER! Kendall.**

_Rachel/Puck (Glee): A goody- two shoes with the badass womanizer who has a thing for her. Plus: Their both Jewish. 15/10. _**I doubt Rachel is that innocent and Puck seems like a player. And seriously a 15/10? 10/10.**

_Zuko/Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender): Similar to above but Katara isn't as smart as Rachel and Zuko is less experienced with girls.10/10. _**Cartoons? No comment on that. 10/10.**

_Juliet/ Shawn (Psych): The witty childish psychic and the straight laced yet very understanding cop. 9/10. Plus: Best Show Ever!__** I give them the 15/10.**_

_Booth/"Bones" (Bones): An intellectual yet social Serbia doctor who has a thing for the hot American Boy FBI agent. 9/10.___**Eh, Bones is way to unsocial. 8/10.**

_Holly J/Spinner (Degrassi: the Next generation) : An ex queen bee but still slightly bitchy virgin whose in love with the ex bad boy whose well known in the girl population. 9/10. _**I agree I can't believe you made me sit through this show though. 9/10.**

_Pam/Jim (The Office): The couple perfect for each other they were just always caught in a time timing world.7/10._** No Comment. Why'd you put this couple here? You don't even watch this show. You like Parks & Recreation.**

_Tony/Ziva (NCIS): Similar to Bones except Tony is more witty and Ziva is less intellectual and more foreign. 10/10. _**You watch too much TV, that's what I realized.**

_Brad/ Lilly (Grounded for Life): The popular redhead lost __**it **__to the nerdy next door neighbor. 8/10. _**This show was hilarious. Maybe we should get pregnant at 18 and have this kind of family. Still too much TV!**

_Liz/Bryson (My Life As Liz): A misfit rebel who likes different things and Bryson (the skater lookalike) is definitely one of them. 9/10._** I like how it's shot in the mockumentary style. **

_Andy/ April (Parks & Recreation): The immature musician wannabe and the sarcastic/uninterested assistant giggle. 14/10._** Hilarious. You still watch too much TV. **

Camille discussed the amazingness of Parks & Recreation with Kendall but in the back of her mind she wished her life was a TV show so she could add her and Kendall to her List._ Camille/Kendall: The boy band leader/hockey player and the quirky method actress._ In her head she'd added about a billion stars next to it.

The Xcel Energy Center was definitely something, at least to the guys. They got to the arena and everybody seemed shocked at the amount of people. The atmosphere was filled with excitement that seemed contagious. Their seats were VIP worthy too. Apparently Gustavo managed to get seats in the VIP row, and all he said was nobody better ask how. They were seated right against the glass right near center ice. They were only a little ways away from where the players sit. Camille watched as everyone waited for the game to start. Gustavo and Ms. Knight were talking to each other and Ms. Knight had a smile on her face Camille had never seen before. Kelly was laughing with Tyler and Katie and on Camille's other side Carlos was listening to Logan and James who looked very anxious. Kendall had barely said anything to anyone since they got to the arena and even now he was focused on the ice.

"Are you excited?" Camille leaned closer to Kendall who shifted his eyes then his whole body to her.

"Completely, you want to know something?" Camille nodded her head and Kendall exhaled.

"I always wanted to play on the Minnesota Wild. Like as a real player. But I had a thought this morning, if I do that I probably can't stay in the group."

"Kendall, I'm sure you can do both. You should at least try. You love hockey more than anything." Kendall nodded his head but in his head he couldn't help but think _"Yeah I love hockey but I love you so much more"._ It scared Kendall how much he felt for her. He was just 16, for crying out loud! How can you love someone so much when you're so young? It seemed impossible, but Kendall knew that he wanted Camille next to him every day. He also knew he could have that. Katie's message had told him that. He'd been up half the night dissecting it. He had run through so many options in his head. He thought about telling her how he felt at breakfast but he chickened out. He thought about doing it while they were on the swings but he got scared. He even thought about it while the group was on the way to the arena. He thought about whispering it into her ear and then kissing her and shocking everyone. Alas, it didn't happen. Kendall didn't want to but he compared himself to everything in her life. He had become one of those guys who don't think they're good enough. She was a well accomplished actress and Kendall and the group had only released one single. Sure, it was on Number One on the charts for six weeks but that's all the group had. Camille's last show had won an Emmy and all the band had gotten was just publicity for their single. It annoyed Kendall how he was thinking of himself. He was usually confident but the possibility of a real relationship with Camille freaked him out a little.

"Kendall, are you listening? Faceoff is about to happen!" James' voice rang loud in Kendall ear and he looked up to see a dozen players skating around getting into their locations. There wasn't much talking other than words of annoyance to players. Kendall focused heavily on the game as he didn't want to put himself down any longer. Camille focused on the ice too but she was having a tug of war going on in her head. Katie had told her in a whisper to just tell Kendall how she felt. It was starting to get old with the back and forth Kendall and Camille crush thing. The buzzer rang signaling the end of the first period. Kendall and the boys ran off for food while everyone else slumped in their seats. Camille twisted one of her bracelets around her wrist and looked over at Katie whose eyes seemed to be looking anywhere but at Camille.

"Katie, are you okay? You've barely talked to me all day." Katie inhaled and shifted in her seat and looked into Camille's dark eyes.

"Cam, I kind of told Kendall you liked him. And since he hasn't said anything about it all day, I feel bad because he doesn't seem as into you as I thought." Camille felt her stomach clench in pain. It was a hurting time when somebody you have strong feelings for doesn't appear to return your affection. But that was just it. Kendall did return it. Either Kendall was playing mean mind games or he just didn't know how Camille would react to him in general. Kendall wasn't a mean type so Camille leaned to the other idea. The boys raced down back to their seats holding multiple cups of soda and a large amount of concession stand items. There was an ungodly amount of hotdogs, nachos, and popcorn. After the food was set down Camille stood up abruptly and pulled on Kendall's arm. The boy placed his soda back into the holder and followed the girl up the hundreds of stairs back to the top. They paced around the full lobby area. Kendall tried to get Camille to stop but she just continued plowing through people. Suddenly she took a right which almost made Kendall fall to the ground. They stopped right outside a conference room door that was hidden behind an open cut wall. Camille backed against the wall and Kendall stood in front of her leaning on his side.

"Cam, what's up? You like tried to pull my arm from my body." Kendall's face was a mixture of scared and confusion.

"You know I like movies and TV shows, and stuff?" Camille watched Kendall nod his head. She sank down to the ground and crossed her legs Indian style. Kendall sat next to her and touched his outstretched knee.

"Camille, what's going on?" Kendall honestly had no idea where she was going with this, but neither did Camille. Camille wondered whether Kendall would embrace her thoughts.

"Do you like me or not?" Camille watched Kendall turn a bright red color. For a couple seconds the blonde just started chattering looking embarrassed. Camille smiled with a sweet look and hesitantly leaned over. She pressed her lips against Kendall's and held her breath. Kendall's weird monologue was silenced and he kissed back. Kendall slid his tongue across her lips but Camille pulled back not wanting the kiss to go any further unless she knew if they were together or not.

"Are we together now?"

"Are you freakin' serious Cam? I've wanted to be with you for so long. I know this moment wasn't worthy of like TV and it doesn't seem that magical but I really like you, Camille." Camille smiled slightly. Sure, this moment wasn't in the ranks with the Tony and Ziva kiss or the fake sex scene in Bones but to her, it was better. Camille would've commented but the buzzer sounded, signaling the start of the second period. So, Camille kissed Kendall once again and held his hand as they walked back to their seats. They'd have loads of time to talk about "their feelings" later.

**One more chapter! I could've ended here but I want one more chapter to tie up every last loose end. In the next chapter you'll find out who won the game and if Camille and Kendall's relationship will last back in California. So one last chapter then this story will be over. Excuse me while I bawl my eyes out. Knock on wood; this will be my first finished story. So, in the comments tell me whether or not this chapter is good and you should also tell me what you want to happen in the next/last chapter. I will take your ideas in consideration because you guys are AMAZING!**

**Love and Mountain Dew,**

**Eileen.**

**Yes I am so obsessive I end my note with the way Liz opens the show on My Life As Liz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **The Ending And The Cup:

**Please Note: **Please read until the end. This is the last chapter of Minnesota Is Very Wild and I'm very sad but very happy. It's a bittersweet feeling. I guess I got attached to this story. I would like to thank every person who took time to write a review and I wish I could just thank you in person and hug you but there are factors stopping that. Either way, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Geez, this note is way cheesy. At the beginning I mention suicide and just so I don't offend anyone, I don't think suicide is funny at all but I just wanted to accurately portray how it feels to be dumped by someone you're in love with. I think everyone feels that way at least once in they're life. The rings mentioned in this story have pictures that can be found on my profile. ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER! (:

**Disclaimer: I've written about six times that I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did, Kendall would be mine in real life. (: **

**------------------ Epilogue **

"_Wait so you're breaking up with me?" Camille asked in pure shock._

"_Yeah Camille, your just not the girl I want. I only said I loved you so you wouldn't feel like an idiot." Kendall replied. This couldn't be right. Kendall wasn't mean and he would never lead a girl on. Camille watched Kendall walk off with a blonde and felt her heart breaking. Most scientists say it's biologically impossible for people to die from a broken heart but clearly they have never been dumped by their true love and gone into a downward depression and then committed suicide by use of a spork. Camille wasn't suicidal but it still hurt so much. It was hard to believe that only two weeks prior she and Kendall were happy together and truly in love. The sky faded to black and Camille's whole body felt numb. _

"Cam, wake up." A whisper close to her ear awoke Camille from her awful nightmare. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Kendall's sleepy green eyes. They were tangled underneath Kendall's sheets in his bed. No, they did **not** do the deed but they were literally just sleeping. A snore from James' bed made Camille realize why Kendall was whispering.

"Good morning." Camille said softly. Kendall smiled and kissed Camille on her mouth.

"Hi, what were you dreaming about? You were all muttering in your sleep and you sounded really upset." Camille heard his words but was too fixated on how Kendall's hair was sticking up in a very attractive way to answer right away.

"I had a dream we broke up and you didn't love me." Camille said into her pillow, and then repeated it after Kendall said he couldn't understand her.

"Cam, it was just a dream. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever and as cliché as that sounds I mean it." Kendall spoke nervously. He had only told Camille he loved her once before and he was still trying to get used to it.

"I love you too." Camille stated. She rearranged her head position on his pillow then closed her eyes. She reopened them remembering that if Ms. Knight saw her there would definitely be trouble. Ms. Knight had gladly accepted the teenager's relationship but Camille doubted the adult would be very happy to find her sixteen year old son in bed with his sixteen year old girlfriend, when sixteen was the average age of teenage parents.

"I should go. If your mom finds me, she might freak." Camille started to get off the bed but Kendall only tightened his grip around his girlfriend's waist.

"Mom's not here. She and Gustavo went out last night and she called last night to let us know not the wait up." Kendall settled his head inside the crook of Camille's neck and started to fall back asleep as she stroked his hair. The peacefulness lasted several minutes until a half naked Carlos raced into the room like a maniac.

"Oh my god! You guys will never believe this!" The Hispanic boy raced over and pulled the covers off of James' sleeping form. The other boy fell out of bed, momentarily disoriented then sat up glaring angrily.

"Just tell us, so I can get back to sleep. And will you two love birds take your lovey dovey ness somewhere else. I could barely stay asleep with you two whispering I love you over and over again." James said as he pulled himself back into his warn bed.

"Next time don't listen." Kendall replied moving from his comfortable position to sitting Indian style. He pulled Camille into his lap then stuck his tongue out at James.

"Can you guys shush for like two seconds? I have got huge news that is amazing!" Carlos stated impatiently.

"Please continue Carlos." Camille said in trying not to laugh at James who was sticking his tongue out at Kendall. It was like these boys were perpetually seven years old.

"Our Wild has been put into the Stanley Cup championships!" Carlos' face resembled that of a child in a candy shop whose mother agreed to buy anything he wanted. Everyone else responded only slightly less enthusiastic.

_Six Months Later_

"And do you Karen Knight take Gustavo Rocque to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor standing next to her asked. Ms. Knight said she did and nearly burst into tears. Camille was standing next to Katie as bridesmaid. She spotted Kendall looking at her from behind Gustavo as Best Man and she smiled. He stuck his tongue out at her and she after made sure no one was looking she did the same. Camille could barely believe it when Gustavo proposed to Kendall's mom. It had actually happened at the Stanley Cup Championships only a few months prior. It was the Minnesota Wild's first appearance in almost 9 seasons and they were against the team with the most wins, the Montreal Canadians. It was a hard fought game that ended in the score of 4-3 in favor the Wild. Cheers from the Minnesota fans could have been heard from space as it was their first ever Stanley Cup win. Then shockingly enough Gustavo disappeared from the group and he reappeared on the ice. He asked for the microphone then asked for Ms. Knight's hand in marriage. It was shocking but sort of predicted. Ms. Knight and Gustavo had been dating for nearly nine months and they were both so sure they wanted to be married and have more kids. Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, and Katie gladly moved from the Palm Woods to Gustavo's mansion. At first Kendall had been upset about not being able to see Camille every day but Gustavo had gladly accepted another teenager into his mom. So Camille and Kendall were living together but Ms. Knight had of course, made ground rules. They couldn't sleep together at night in each other's beds was the most important and really, the only rule.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gustavo gleefully kissed his new wife on the mouth and the two left arm in arm. Later at the ceremony they announced their plans to go to Mexico for their honeymoon. Also at the reception Kendall had gotten up on stage and did his Best Man speech but also did a speech for himself.

"Hi, everybody. Uh, I'm really happy for my mom and my new dad. They're definitely made for each other, even though it kind of weirded me out at first. It's just kind of funny how they fit together. I mean, mom's laidback but stern and Gustavo's a big bundle of nerves. I love them both though and I'm so happy for them. So I love you both. I know that this is supposed to just be my Best Man speech but I just want to say one more thing. I found my soul mate too. It's Camille Carson and I just hope one day we have this happy wedding like my parents. Thank you." Kendall walked from the stage with his face turning red. Camille smiled and when he sat back down next to her she just had to kiss him. She bit his bottom lip and pulled back trying to fit back her happy tears.

"You're wonderful. I love you." The tears came when Kendall pulled out the promise ring he'd gotten for her. It was a stunning tiffany's ring with a heart shaped diamond. A year later when Mrs. Rocque announced she was pregnant was when Kendall officially proposed with another ring only with 3 diamonds in it. Camille still had a couple months before her eighteenth birthday but they spent those months planning the wedding and getting prepared for Mrs. Rocque's child. Even as life got more difficult and happy Camille never forgot the one thing that made her happier. Hockey. It was hockey that got her everything important. Her husband.

At age 28, she watched her husband fight for the puck, as he'd been placed on the Minnesota Wild, his dream team, in the Stanley Cup Finals. She smiled at her eight year old boy and her six year old daughter who both looked on with amazement at their singer/hockey playing father. Camille could only giggle thinking about the time when she and Kendall got together at a game. And she looked up in time to see her husband score the winning goal. The winning goal that determined that the Minnesota Wild was once again the Stanley Cup Champions. Later that night as Kendall talked excitedly about winning that Camille realized what her favorite sport was. It just wasn't hard to believe that Camille's favorite sport turned out to be hockey.

_The End?......._

**Wow, so that was some ending chapter. I don't think it was fabulous but I never think anything I do is fabulous enough. And the reason I added the "the end" thing was because I don't believe any story stops. I think it just continues forever. Anyway, thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. I love anyone that reviewed this story. You guys are AMAZING! Really THANK YOU!**

**-Eileen.**


End file.
